


I'm Slaved

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, femjongin, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin might be the only slave who loves her status as one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from AFF :)  
> Wohohoho!  
> I hope you enjoy :D

It was another movie night yet Jongin doesn't know what to fully expect. She has always been subjected to her master's surprises with each one they had that she has stopped trying to find a pattern in Do Kyungsoo's randomness. It's a trait of his that she's torn between hating or loving. She shouldn't have had any choice on the matter because she's simply a slave but Do Kyungsoo is a surprise himself.

A miracle, actually.

Normal slaves won't be able to casually take a seat on their master's couch without their spoken consent but Jongin has already planted herself in front of the wide-as-wall screen where their movie will be shown. Normal slaves should be the one preparing food for their masters but Jongin is already comfortably sitting while her master is waiting for their popcorn to cook, chosen basically for her since she's too stuffed with nachos that Kyungsoo loves because she has mentioned that in passing while they were having dinner.

"Jongin-ah, could you please set the movie up?" Came Kyungsoo's deep voice from the general direction of the kitchen.

Masters need not to be polite to their slaves but the slaves should always be polite to their masters. When she should have vocalized a meek 'as you wish, master', Jongin could just get away with a hum of approval before she's heading towards the sleek panel that appeared when she tapped on the smooth surface of the wall. The delicious smell of freshly made popcorn drifted into the air, followed by a soft thud from the couch.

Kyungsoo's joined her.

Jongin took the liberty to choose the movie that they will watch, knowing that was Kyungsoo's purpose for letting her set up. She's so attuned with him from being together for eight years that they need no words to communicate. This should not be the way for a normal master-slave relationship, for the slaves should only do whatever their masters order them to.

Pressing play, Jongin rushed back go the couch and with a grunt, she fell almost on top of Kyungsoo, an action of misbehavior that her master could punish her for, but she's merely held by her waist and shifted right beside her master with an amused chuckle.

"Someone's excited," he playfully remarked as his arm pulled Jongin closer. And just like a good slave, she melted right on Kyungsoo's side without protest. She has been passed the popcorn, placing it on her lap as the opening credits started to roll. She tucked her legs closer to her body, curling in on herself and feeling Kyungsoo's warmth better. Her master has even placed his hand on her waist, a sign of approval for her clinginess.

Normal slaves would've waited for their masters' permission to eat but then Jongin is already munching her way through the popcorn just a few minutes into the movie. She could feel eyes watching her and instead of feeling chastised, she meets those warm, affectionate eyes and smiles a little. Kyungsoo chuckles once more before kissing her fully on the lips.

Actions such as these are the only things that Jongin loves in being a slave. In being Kyungsoo's slave.

Slaves, like Jongin, are sold off to people of high status, like Kyungsoo, to do their bidding. But primarily, they are bought to give their masters sexual pleasure. Their twisted society has viewed slavery as a way to exude power and status in the world where only the rich and powerful could thrive on their own. The others could only live off what the rich and powerful allows them to have.

History should've thought humans that this kind of society heirarchy could only bring hate, divide and animosity. In a world in need of control after falling in on themselves, they thought that it was wise to put people in their place and relinquishing control by reviving the culture of slavery. They've hidden it under the guise of providing a better life for those who subject themselves to being slaves, a much better life from staying in the slums all their life and waiting for some miracle to dawn upon them.

Playing on those people's self-preservation never sat well with Kyungsoo and even though he has gotten himself a slave of his own, he has never treated Jongin like one. He's a miracle, indeed.

Jongin could've been sold to a balding old man who would ask her to blow him when he's feeling horny. But then she's been given to Do Kyungsoo, orphaned when he was sixteen that easily earned him the ownership of the largest home technology company of the country. She's been subject to sexual activity like a normal slave would be but what sets her master apart from almost all of the others is that he has never done anything without Jongin's consent.

They are about halfway through the movie when the hand resting on her waist started to wander. Jongin smiled to herself because she's missed this. How can she not look forward to being touched by Kyungsoo when it makes her feel so special, so loved? Kyungsoo could've easily done anything that he wanted on her and Jongin wouldn't have been able to protest because she's Kyungsoo's slave.

But he didn't and he wouldn't.

His hand is taking a slow pace to give Jongin a chance to stop him, to say no, but she does nothing except keep feeding her master the popcorn that's slowly dwindling.

"You could do better, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo broke their shared silence as his hand rested on the swell of Jongin's bottom. The latter looked up from the screen to see an expectant look on her master's eyes. Her hand is raised to feed him another piece of popcorn and Kyungsoo's thick brow raised in challenge.

_Oh_ , she thinks. She straightened up, the hand on her bottom following her movements, and placed the piece of snack in between her teeth then leaned closer to Kyungsoo's lovely lips. A moist tongue slipped out and scooped the popcorn from Jongin and she earned the heart-shattering heart-shaped smile of her master.

She's fed him the remaining popcorn from the bowl and Kyungsoo's is now holding her face with warm hands so he could lick the cheese powder off her face, smudged from their sensual exchange of popcorn. Kyungsoo dropped a peck on her lips when he's finished and Jongin groans. She could already feel that her master will drag the night too long and she won't be able to do anything but wait because her frustration will be outweighed as the night progresses.

Jongin's not sure on what has been happening on the movie that they should be watching, getting thoroughly distracted because of the popcorn, and finds it futile to concentrate further when her night dress is slowly dragged up from the hem. She schools her expression to keep from Kyungsoo how she's affected by the touches that she's been craving. She knows that Kyungsoo loves to see how she gets riled up by him.

Kyungsoo decided to be the ultimate tease as he pushed his hand into Jongin's panties, grabbing the full flesh beneath his palm completely. The slave sneaked a look onto her master's face only to see his usual stoic look sans his lips twitching into a sexy smirk reserved only for Jongin to see.

Her underwear is slowly getting peeled off of her, resting just below the curve of her ass. Her master's hand slowly parted her thighs and tenderly stroked the inner parts, too close to Jongin's sex. Jongin stifled a gasp when Kyungsoo's fingers started to play with her damp folds. One slid in between them to mildly brush on her clit that has her breathing speed up. She closed her eyes as her thighs started to involuntarily close when her orgasm started to build up.

The hand on her slowly retreated just as she remembered that Kyungsoo will be taking things unnecessarily slow. She groans but accepts the kiss she's been given. This time, Kyungsoo deepens the kiss, much to Jongin's delight. She's holding his face to keep the kiss going and Kyungsoo takes this as a sign to continue.

Jongin is flexible and Kyungsoo's thankful that she's not feeling uneasy with the position she's in, neck turned to their kiss and her body waiting for what he plans to do next.

His hand is now on her shoulder, squeezing once before he's dragging the strap that holds her dress up. It falls smoothly down her arm and exposes one of her breasts. Kyungsoo felt it, rather than seen, and wasted no time to cup Jongin and take her sensitive nipple in between his fingers. She broke away from the kiss to moan and Kyungsoo loved how she sounded.

He continued to fondle her and drink her moans with kisses until his name slipped in between her heavy breathing. He opens his eyes and his heart warms at the sight so breathtaking beside him. He loves that he's the reason why Jongin looks so wrecked and knowing that she's enjoying this as much as he does. It has always been his goal, since he has had Jongin.

He's taken her not for his own welfare but for him to share what he has. His money, his pleasure and his love. It's taboo for a master to treat their slave anything other than as a slave and give them what they only deserve but how can a group of slightly fortunate people dictate for others who have gotten a stroke of bad luck? They didn't do anything to deserve to get less than what the rest could have so Kyungsoo doesn't see the point of throwing himself with the norm.

Jongin is a beautiful person who deserves everything of what's left of the world could offer.

Kyungsoo knows how Jongin wants their intimate moments on their bed and not anywhere else. She says that doing it outside of their shared space is nothing but quenching the carnal desires, makes it feel it has a little less love.

And so she scoops her up in his arms and paced to their bedroom with Jongin marking him on his neck. He feels a little sad about this because Jongin always avoids to put visible marks on her master, no slave should do that. Seeing that she's foregone her usual control tells Kyungsoo that she's somehow felt deprived. Work has taken up too much of his time and consequently, lesser time for Jongin.

Kyungsoo vows to make it up to her now that he could take a whole week off.

He's set her down on her feet and Jongin dropped her arms to her sides, eyes anticipating. Kyungsoo held on her nape to bring her down for another kiss that Jongin has responded in a blink. Her hands held onto the waistband of his boxers and slowly pushed it down, freeing his manhood from the strain. He kicked his underwear off and felt the same hands wrapping around him and giving him languid strokes.

The master pushed her arms away as he dragged the remaining strap of Jongin's night dress off her shoulders. The dress fluidly dropped to her ankles and her panties were next to join the pile.

"Lay down for me, love," Kyungsoo's voice dipped lower and turned huskier, turning Jongin on even more. She obeyed after kissing her master's cheek, laying down on her back and spreading herself for her master to take. Her body is buzzing from the lust and hearing Kyungsoo call her love with such a heavy emotion has always crumbled her walls. Kyungsoo is the only person she'll submit herself wholeheartedly as he's the only person to make her feel that she's wanted not because she's a slave but because she's _Jongin_.

Shortly, Kyungsoo joined her on the bed, as naked as she is with a soft apologetic smile on his lips. He hovered over her and her heart pricked at the guilt as she knows that Kyungsoo has read through her again and sensed that she's felt something other than happiness as of late. Her master is a kind soul and she knows that he didn't mean to do anything to hurt her, he's even sorry for something he can't truly control.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm all yours now. No more too much work, I promise."

Jongin's never good with words and so she brings her master down for a kiss instead, to tell him there was nothing to forgive and she just missed him so bad.

Slow kisses became heated and the need for each other is clouding their senses. Kyungsoo held Jongin's hands on the mattress as his kisses trailed down from her abused lips to her neck. She was released when her master's hands came to her chest, holding them both in his hands and squishing them together.

She opened her eyes to see them pressed side by side and Kyungsoo's eyes glinting before his tongue peeked out of his lips and licked both her nipples in one go. He make look like an innocent angel or a terrifying boss but Jongin is the only person to see this sexy beast that won't hesitate to ravish her. It's too much for Jongin to see as she feels the warm hands kneading her breasts and the warm cavern sucking on her nipples. She shuts her eyes and surrenders to the torrent of sensation that only Kyungsoo could bring her.

Her lips were claimed again as the scorching touches moved even lower and Kyungsoo's hand continued where he left off.

Jongin feels that she's wet enough to take Kyungsoo in without any pain but he's thorough when it comes to making love. He prepares her carefully with two fingers slinding in and out of her heat effortlessly. But maybe he's doing this to rile her up even more as her master lightly massages her walls and it's just too close to where he knows Jongin would best love his fingers on.

Her arms are wrapped around Kyungsoo's shoulders to anchor her down to reality, letting out pleasured noises unabashedly, trying to make her master lose his insane self control and fill her up sooner. He's kissing her neck and murmuring sweet things on her skin, willing them to seep into her stream and etch into her being.

After a few more torturous minutes, Kyungsoo relented from Jongin's pleas for him to give her everything. He had to pause and drink in the tanned beauty that he was lucky to spot when he was choosing for his own slave, something that turned to be mandatory at least if he's not looking into marriage any time soon. Jongin is a rare gem that doesn't take too much to polish, just the right amount of love that Kyungsoo has no qualms giving to her.

"I love you, Jongin," he whispers against the air between them. It catches the other off guard and Jongin could only try to stop her silly tears from falling because it's just not the right time.

"I love you so much more, master," she coaxes herself to reply. It's the least that Kyungsoo deserves but the breathtaking smile she's rewarded with is more than enough for her to fall once again into the depths that is Do Kyungsoo. In a world where money and power is everything, finding someone who shares the same feeling of love is a miracle. They're each other's miracle.

They share a look and with the sealing of their lips follows their union as one.

"So... full. So... good," Jongin stuttered through her words as Kyungsoo built up a steady pace, not too slow nor too fast. Her master's weight is on his arms that trapped the sides of her head and she has her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him as close as possible.

"You're beautiful," Kyungsoo replied as he brought their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. His thrusts never faltered and so does Jongin's wanton moans that rings deliciously in his ears.

He held onto her as he rolled them over so that Jongin is on top of him, giving her some control that she shouldn't have been allowed to. Jongin uses that to give a show that's only for Kyungsoo to see and feel.

She took both his hands and placed them on her breasts as she started to bounce lightly on the cock that has been driving pleasure into her. She throws her head back as Kyungsoo gropes her the way he knew she likes and as her slick walls swallow him hungrily. She then leans back, her hands on his knees and she pushes herself up and down, fully exposed for Kyungsoo's eyes to feast on.

It's all too much for Kyungsoo to bear and so he's now upright with Jongin still moving up and down his shaft. He wraps his arm around her waist to slow her down but then he pummels into her without warning and his lovely slave jerks and squirms in his hold as she was thrown over the edge, her orgasm wracking through her body in waves.

He laps on her breasts as she comes down from her high, whining a little from the oversensitivity. "You alright, love?"

"Hmm, never better," Jongin replied breathlessly. "Love you," she murmured.

Smiling, Kyungsoo laid her on her side and he followed her, spooning her from the back. He littered her neck and shoulder with kisses and waited for her breathing to slow. "I hope you don't fall asleep on me yet, love."

He snakes his right arm under her head so she could use it as her pillow while his left thigh nudges hers to open a bit. Jongin giggled lightly as she caught on and took it upon herself to reach in between them and guide Kyungsoo back into her. They moaned in unison at the familiar feeling of being joined that way and Kyungsoo waisted no time and moved his hips.

This is Jongin's favorite position as she could see Kyungsoo's eyes up close and feel his warmth encase her from behind. Her master brings her even closer with every cant of hips and they just get lost inside their eyes.

There was no warning and yet the anticipation of reaching their climax together was inevitable. Many says that a sex position could only be done a handful of times before it gets old but it just wasn't the case for Kyungsoo and Jongin.

But then, they always make love so they have no point of comparison.

"You'll really get me pregnant one day, Soo," Jongin sleepily joked as she felt his release dribbling out of her. She laid on her side facing her master with half-lidded eyes. There are days where they could go and make love for hours but tonight, it was just telling each other their longing. It was more than enough for Jongin to know that she still has Kyungsoo like this and let him know that she's very much still his. And will be forever, actually.

Kyungsoo pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin. "Then great. I'll have no one else to carry my babies anyway," he said in a lightearted tone but heavy with implications. As much as Jongin loves to hear him say such words, it's just too much.

"Master," she called, a chiding underlining the name.

But Kyungsoo simply kissed her head. "I don't care if they deem you almost infertile, Jongin. I don't care. And if you do get pregnant, I will be the happiest man on earth, soceity be damned. I told you I already got us a place outside of civilization where we could live without a care for the world but for each other."

They've had this talk so many times before and yet, Jongin's fear still isn't quenched. The soceity is cruel, that much she knows.

"And don't worry about our children, love. They'll grow knowing nothing but how much we love them and the wonders that this world have left to offer," Kyungsoo continued as he massaged circles onto Jongin's back, feeling how she tensed from the direction of their talk.

"But once they know they're impure..."

Kyungsoo then hushed her with a kiss, didn't stop until she's unresisting. He drew back and saw the anxiety from Jongin's within and he knew that she's put much thought into this as well and he's glad that she did. Jongin is considering having a family with him, even though she's overthinking.

"They will be strong, love. Don't worry. We'll be there for them. Besides, these people you're afraid of shuts up when shoved with a lot of money into their faces," he snorted. "I'll make sure to make plenty enough so they could choke on it."

A resounding slap on skin and a cackle echoed inside the room. Jongin looked up affronted at her master who is still finding humor in the talk of their possible demise.

"You're impossible, Do Kyungsoo," she grumbled before hiding into his warmth again, feeling embarrassed that she has done something out of bounds for the nth time. Calling your master by their full name is disrespectful and shouldn't be done by a slave.

Kyungsoo wanted to coo at how adorable Jongin is being. He gets to enjoy this side of her when everybody else could only see the cold beauty that Chairman Do always have on his arm. He will keep it that way and keep this real Jongin away from their prying eyes. Master's privileges, if you may.

"You're the most beautiful, Kim Jongin," he kissed her forehead and let his lips lingered for a second or two longer. There was a whine of protest but he ignored it in favor of pulling her flush against his body, as if she might disappear when he closes his eyes. "Let's sleep, love."

Jongin hummed and wiggled a bit so she can kiss her master's chest for good measure. "Let's... love."


End file.
